wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gokujou Smile (Wake Up, Girls! ver.)
This article is about the song Gokujou Smile by Wake Up, Girls!. For information on the CD of the same name go to Gokujou Smile (Single) is an original song first sung and performed by Wake Up, Girls! in the first season of the television anime. The song is sung by all 7 members of WUG in the original version. Appearances Wake Up, Girls! (2014 TV Anime) The song's first appearance was in Episode 10, where WUG are competing together in the Sendai preliminary for the Idol Festival. The song is written by renowned producer and songwriter Tasuku Hayasaka and eventually wins the festival. However, the song is never recorded in the anime and is taken away from them after it is revealed that Tasuku gave the song for I-1 Club to sing instead. Wake Up, Girls! Aoba Stage Play During the stage play, as it is a retelling of the beginnings of Wake Up, Girls! a full live performance was conducted by the members. Live Appearances The song has appeared in all 4 live tours performed by Wake Up, Girls! as well as several Festa appearances. During most appearances, it is done at the end of the set due to the high involvement of the crowd. In Festas, for example the 2016 Super Live, all members of Wake Up, Girls!, I-1 Club and NEXT STORM all participated, with WUG and I-1 for example mirroring each other in their solos (apart from Reina Ueda, who's character had not been introduced and Yuka Ootsubo from NEXT STORM instead took part in the verses). Releases The Wake Up, Girls! version was never released as a standalone signal, as due to the plot essentially of the TV Anime, I-1 Club instead got the single release. However, the original version was instead released in the album Wake Up, Best! complete with a preview trailer as well. Audio Lyrics English= Smile! A first-rate smile! Using schedule written in the clouds To fill up a somewhat lonely weekend This isn't right In the really boring normal days, I took videos of my cat How about sometimes rearranging my room? Sliding through everyone's pictures They were full of smiles, nothing but smiles Let's dance, smile, smile It made me laugh, and I cheered up I won't give up no matter the season I've experienced tiring seasons So I love these unchanging smiles Overwrite the smiles of Japan Even in the toughest times Let the smiles of Japan to be cuter As the cherry blossoms bloom I've experienced tiring seasons, so My smile is a first-rate smile It's a nice day so let's go out Let's take a train ride to go far away Go to the countryside and get some great vegetables Even things you don't like to eat If you pretend that they're delicious you'll come to like them You'll think "Wow, I'm sorry I didn't know about you until now!" The sea is wide and the mountains are incredible Made in Japan is the best, it's my my my star Japan can make anything Come to play, come to visit In this country of chopsticks from this end to that end I've experienced tired seasons So I'll show you an unchanging smile The smiles of Japan overwrite Even the kind of tough times The smile sof Japan are hospitable Like the colors of the bloomed cherry blossoms I've experience tiring seasons, so My smile is a first-rate smile Don't worry I've experienced tears So I love unchanging smiles The "Don't worry" smiles overwrite Even in the toughest times Let the "Don't worry" smiles to be cuter As the cherry blossoms bloom Don't worry I've experienced tears, so My smile is a first-rate smile! |-| Romaji= EGAO! GOKUJOU! SUMAIRU! KURAUDO ni kakareta SUKEJUURU (Yay!) Nandaka samishii shuumatsu wo (Yay!) Nandemo ii kara umerutte iu no ha chigau Honto jimi na no futsuu no hi ha (Whoo!) Douga de neko wo utsushitetari (Whoo!) Doudesho tamani ha heya no moyou ga he nanka ne Minna no shashin SURAIDO shite mita SUMAIRU ippai de zenkai de SUMAIRU darake de SUMAIRU? SUMAIRU?mairu Waratte shimau genki ni natta yo Akiramenai haru natsu aki fuyu no hi mo SHINDOI kisetsu wo shiteru kara (Whoo!) Kawaranu egao wo mederu NIPPON no egao ga uwagaki suru (Whoo!) Nanka tsurai toki mo NIPPON no egao ga kawaiku suru (Whoo!) Saki koboreru SAKURA iro SHINDOI kisetsu wo shitte koso no(Whoo!) Egao gokujou SUMAIRU Tenki ga ii hi ha dekakeyou (Yay!) Densha ni notte chotto toode shiyou (Yay!) Denenfuukei suteki na yasai mo toreru Choppiri nigate na mono datte Oishii no tabetara suki ni naru OIOI ima made shiranaide gomen to omou Umi ha hiroi yama mo sugoi MEIDO IN JAPAN ha saikou sa MAI MAI MAI SUTAA Nandatte umidaseru Asobi ni kite ai ni kite ne Kono hashi kara hashi made wo hashi no kuni he SHINDOI kisetsu wo shiteru kara (Whoo!) Kawaranu egao wo miseru NIPPON no egao ga uwagaki suru (Whoo!) Nanka tsurai toki mo NIPPON no egao ga motenashi suru (Whoo!) Saki koboreru SAKURA iro SHINDOI kisetsu wo shitte koso no (Whoo!) Egao gokujou SUMAIRU DONMAI namida wo shitteru kara Kawaranu egao wo mederu DONMAI na egao ga uwagaki suru Nanka tsurai toki mo DONMAI na egao ga kawaiku suru (Whoo!) Saki koboreru SAKURA iro DONMAI namida wo shitte koso no (Whoo!) Egao gokujou SUMAIRU |-| Kanji= 笑顔！極上！スマイル！ シンドイ季節を知ってるから ニッポンの笑顔が上書きする ニッポンの笑顔がかわいくする シンドイ季節を知ってこその 笑顔 極上スマイル シンドイ季節を知ってるから ニッポンの笑顔が上書きする ニッポンの笑顔がもてなしする シンドイ季節を知ってこその 笑顔 極上スマイル ドンマイ 涙を知ってるから かわらぬ笑顔を愛でる ドンマイな笑顔が上書きする なんかツライ時も ドンマイな笑顔がかわいくする 咲きこぼれるサクラ色 ドンマイ 涙を知ってこその 笑顔 極上スマイル Trivia * Within the anime, this was the first debut of the original performance uniforms for Wake Up, Girls! Additionally, the Blu-Ray version of the animated performance has one of the most changes and alterations due to time constraints at the time of airing. * In terms of comparison with WUG and I-1 for solo parts: Mayu=Shiho // Yoshino=Mai // Airi=Megumi // Minami=Nanoka // Miyu=Moka // Kaya=Tina // Nanami=Rena Navigation Category:Music Category:Discography